The Last Enchantment
by doodlegirll
Summary: Gema Charming is the granddaughter of the great Cinderella, but she's nothing like her. When Gema's kingdom gets enchanted by an evil man, it's up to Gema, her best friend Celeste, and a magic cat named Patches to save HappilyEverAfter! PLZ RR! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

The Last Enchantment

**Characters:** Cinderella's granddaughter, Gema, Gema's best friend (Rapunzel's granddaughter) Celeste, a magic cat named Patches and an evil man named Sasso.

**Setting:** Present day Fantasy Land

**Plot:** Gema and Celeste embark on a perilous journey to save their enchanted land before an evil man destroys Happily-Ever-After forever!

Gema Charming ran as fast as her pinching ball slippers would let her. Oh boy, she was late! Her mother was going to freak!

Gema stopped to catch a breath. She looked down at her new shoes. They were a pretty forest green velvet, but oh, did they hurt her feet! Gema slipped them off of her feet and ran with them in her hand down the slippery marble floor. Her matching ball gown was a bad asset to her hurriedness and she nearly fell over three times before she finally reached the ball corridor. Her loyal best friend, Celeste, was waiting for her.

"Gema, you're late!" She said.

"I know. My stupid alarm didn't go off loud enough for me to hear it over my headphones. Not to mention my dress was at the very back of my closet and my slippers are _killing_ my feet! How's it going in there?" Gema explained.

"Pretty good. No one seems to be looking for you but your mother. Otherwise, everyone else is just drinking the fruit punch and eating the sandwiches." Celeste reported. Gema sighed with relief.

"So just my mother is looking for me?" She asked Celeste. Celeste nodded.

"She's conversing with my mom."

Gema was the granddaughter of the great famous and royal queen, Cinderella. Her father, Jackson, was Cinderella's only son. Gema was the only daughter of Mila and Jackson Charming, the royal family, making her Princess Gema Charming.

Celeste was the granddaughter of the famous Rapunzel, the fair maiden with the really long hair. Celeste's mother was Harriett, the youngest of Rapunzel's seven children. Celeste had inherited her grandmother's long hair and it was twisted into a braid that hung down Celeste's back to her ankles.

"Well, here goes." Gema said as she walked towards the door.

"Oh, Gema, your shoes!" Celeste called, but it was too late. Gema had already entered the ballroom. Celeste groaned for her best friend. Gema would be yet again an embarrassment to her mother and to herself and the Charming Family. She scanned the hallway for a place to stow the shoes, finally spotting a suit of armor and slipping the slippers into the helmet. She then hurried into the ballroom after Gema and seated herself next to her mother. Harriett leaned over to whisper,

"Is it just me, or is Gema missing her shoes?" Celeste grinned.

"It's not you." She said and Harriett shook her head.

"Gema, why are you late, dear?" Tiara Anne asked her daughter. Gema smiled a nervous grin.

"My alarm wasn't loud enough." She said.

"Wasn't loud enough! Gema, that thing is literally loud enough to be the church bell! What do you mean that it 'wasn't loud enough'?" Tiara Anne eyed Gema suspiciously.

"I had my headphones on." Gema said.

"Gema Sparkle Charming!" Tiara Anne exclaimed, mortified by Gema's headphone usage.

"I was listening to my tutor's CD of French words, I swear!" Gema said. Gema hadn't really been listening to French words at all. She had been listening to Spanish, a language her mother considered useless and ungraceful and not a language princesses should learn.

"Gema Sparkle Charming!" Her mother's voice held a warning as well as shock.

"Sorry! I promise!" Gema corrected herself.

"That's better. I want those headphones, Gema Sparkle Charming, after the ball. A princess does not spend all of her time with headphones on and listening to music that makes her want to sing in an off-pitch voice." Tiara Anne said in a stern voice.

Gema scowled down at her plate. It was always 'a princess does not' this and 'a princess does not' that. She was tired of it! Why couldn't she be a _normal_ girl, like the girls she saw reading under the shade of a tree by the lake all the time? Gema jabbed a fork into her green peas.

"Daintily, Gema. Daintily. You are a princess, not a toddler." Gema defiantly put the whole forkful in her mouth at once and her mother looked horrified, but she stayed quiet. Gema's father stifled a laugh behind his hand. Tiara Anne gave her husband a stern look and Jackson stopped laughing at once, but he shot a grin at Gema. Gema smiled a small smile.

"Gema, stop this instant!" Her mother cried and Gema looked down at her spaghetti. She had been furiously twirling the noodles around her fork and now her entire helping of spaghetti was on her fork. Gema shrugged and began to eat it as though it was a big spaghetti lollipop. Tiara Anne took hold of her daughter's wrist firmly and forced her to lower it.

"That's enough, young lady! We'll speak of this later!" Celeste sent Gema a sympathetic look, knowing that Tiara Anne's lectures were long and boring. Gema scowled down at her spaghetti until the music for the dance began to play. Celeste and Gema eagerly jumped up and ran out across the dance floor to their hideout behind the pillar.

A hollow hole just big enough to fit Gema and Celeste could be found behind the pillar. The hole initially led to their real hideout- a small room below the dance floor. The staircase had been built over back even before Cinderella was even born. The door to the case had been thinly plastered over and while playing soccer secretly on the cleared out, newly waxed ball room floor, Gema kicked the ball into the pillar, which she had never done to that pillar in particular, and the ball crashed through the old, crumbly plaster, reveling the staircase. The girls had instantly grabbed a candle (Which was the only source of light they had at hand) and ventured down the stairs, discovering a small room. Gema had called for Mr. Ames, the janitor, to install lighting and build a door that did not seem to be there.

"Gema Sparkle Charming!" Tiara Anne called after her daughter, seeing her run. Gema froze and winced. She knew her mother was going make her dance with some prince or cousin or somebody, and Gema hated it. "Do not run and come here!" Tiara Anne ordered and Gema glanced at Celeste and walked back to her mother.

"How many times have I told you not to run? The floor has been waxed and it's slippery! You'll scratch it up in those new shoes!" Gema shrugged, forgetting that she wasn't even wearing her shoes. She was so used to wearing tennis shoes that she didn't even know she was in her sock – not stocking – feet. Gema walked out onto the floor and saw a prince she was quite used to seeing – he was a friend that she didn't get to see very often.

"Hi, Gabe!" Gema called and Gabriel, whom Gema call Gabe, turned around and smiled.

"Gem!" He said, calling Gema by his nickname for her.

"What have you been up to, Gem?" Gabe asked.

"Nothing much. Getting into trouble for being me." Gema said. Gabe shook his head.

"That's you." He said. Gema shrugged. She smiled and Gabe offered her his hand.

"Well, Princess Gem, may I have this dance?" He asked, bowing. Gema laughed and curtsied.

"You may." She said. This was a game she and Gabe played whenever he came for one of her mother's famous balls; trick Tiara Anne into thinking they were really dancing together. Celeste looked at her mother.

"Should I be hearing wedding bells?" Harriett asked Celeste. Celeste shook her head.

"Mom! We're only twelve! We can't get married!" She exclaimed, laughing, knowing her mother was joking. "They're just friends."

"True, but when they are much older, about sixteen or so, Gabriel could court Gema." Harriett pointed out. Celeste digested what her mother had said. It was true; Gabe _could_ court her best friend when they turned sixteen! Celeste pushed the thought out of her head as she watched Gema and Gabe go out onto the dance floor. She knew about their little game and she sometimes wished she had a prince friend to prank Tiara Anne with. Then she remembered; the floor had just been waxed and Gema wasn't wearing any shoes! And she and Gabe weren't exactly the most graceful dancers in the history of the kingdom! Celeste groaned.

"Gema, Gema, Gema." She whispered and Harriett stared at her, clearly forgetting that Gema wasn't wearing any shoes.

Gema stepped out onto the cold floor and at once wondered why her feet were all of a sudden cold.

The music began and Gema suddenly realized why she couldn't stand on the waxed floor without slipping anymore; she wasn't wearing shoes!

"Gabe!" Gema whispered fiercely. "I'm not wearing any shoes! I'm slipping! Help me!"

"Gema, where in the name of Snow White are your shoes?" Gabe whispered back, amusement in his voice.

"They're in the ball corroder." Gema whispered back. Gabe let go of her and Gema slipped to the ground.

"Ow!" She said as she got up and began to sock-skate across the floor, weaving in between people as her mother looked mortified.

"Gema Sparkle Charming!" Her mother screamed above the shocked murmurs of the crowd and gasps of surprise. Gema bit her lip.

_Not another embarrassment!_ She thought to herself as she continued to slip and slide across the floor.

Celeste watched her shoeless best friend run across the floor. Gema stopped and almost fell backwards as someone stepped in front of her. Celeste crashed into her and the two fell back. They peered up at the person who had dared to stop the princess of Fairy Meadow, the town where the kingdom was located.

A man stared down at the girls with narrowed eyes. He had black hair and menacing green eyes. He had a toothy smile, as though he had had braces at one time, and Gema remembered when Celeste had had braces. They had made her teeth beautiful, and Gema was supposed to get some within the next two years, but there was something about this man's smile that sent chills up her spine.

"Who are you?" Gema demanded as Celeste hauled her to her feet. Gema yanked off her socks and held them in her hand. At least they were clean due to the clean, waxed ball room floor.

"I am Sasso. You will call me Sasso." The man replied.

"What do you want, Sasso?" Gema asked.

"You are Princess Gema, Cinderella's granddaughter, correct?" He demanded in a rough voice that made Gema think twice about answering his question.

"Gema!" Tiara Anne screamed as she neared her daughter. "Gema, get up to your room n-" She stopped when she saw Sasso.

"What do you want?" She asked in a low voice that made Gema suspect that she had seen this man before.

"I came for my revenge." Sasso said and Gema jerked around to face her mother.

"Revenge?" She asked, not understanding. Was Sasso after revenge for something she didn't know about?

"I thought I said to never come here again." Tiara Anne said and Sasso crossed his arms.

"Does it look like I care what you said? I want my revenge and I plan on getting it." Sasso said and he grabbed Gema's upper arm.

"Lemme go!" Gema said and she looked at her mother, who despised words like "lemme" or "gotta."

"Let her go!" Jackson said as he ran at Sasso. Sasso whirled around and froze Jackson like ice.

"Dad!" Gema screamed. "What did you do to him?" She demanded from Sasso. Sasso let her go and Gema and Celeste stepped behind Tiara Anne.

"He's now ice. And as of right now, I set a spell on this land. Everyone in and around this castle, all of Fairy Meadow, shall be turned to ice!" He screamed and Gema felt Celeste tugging at her sleeve.

"Come on!" She screamed. Sasso had turned around and was chanting an enchantment. Gema and Celeste opened the door behind the pillar. Celeste disappeared down the stairs, but Gema hesitated and looked back as a pale blue light slowly made its over her family and guests and it was slowly making its way towards her. When it was a mere five feet from her, Gema knew she couldn't move. Her legs wouldn't let her.

A sudden hiss and yowl startled Gema as she felt four small paws hit her in the middle of the back and pushed her towards the door. She fell through the doorway, closing the door as she did.

"Get downstairs! Now!" A stern, almost angry voice yowled and Gema ran down the stairs and huddled with Celeste under a table. Gema threw a blanket over the top just big enough to cover the entire table and the sides touched the ground.

"Gema! Are you alright?" Celeste asked and Gema nodded. But who had pushed her through the door? After a maniacal laugh from Sasso above and then silence, the girls crept from their hiding place.

"Are you alright?" Asked a voice. The girls watched as a tabby cat stepped out from the darkness. He had a black patch over his left eye and black-tipped tail. "That was too close!"

"Y-You can talk!" Gema stuttered. The cat looked annoyed.

"Of course I can! My name's Patches. When I was just a young, I was human, but Sasso cast an enchantment on me, making me into a kitten. I grew up and here I am now. I was made a cat by the man that has made your kingdom ice. I will die a cat, for my enchantment cannot be undone, but yours," Patches said, "Can."


	2. Chapter 2

"How?" Celeste asked.

"You must come with me on a perilous journey. We must go to where Sasso lives, in the Land of Quicksand, and confront him and lift your curse." Patches said.

"So, we have to go out there again? What if he's still there?" Gema asked.

"He's not. He thinks he froze you, too." Said Patches.

"Well, as long as he doesn't come back…" Gema said. Then her mind went back to her mother's face when she saw Sasso. She obviously knew him.

"Hey, Patches, do you know why Sasso has done this to my kingdom?" Gema asked.

"Long ago, before you were even born, your father, mother, and Sasso knew each other. Your parents were friends as kids, and Sasso was jealous. Sasso liked your mother a lot, and when she was sixteen, she was allowed to begin courting. Your mother courted both your father and Sasso. Sasso and Jackson one night both showed up at Tiara Anne's door, both wanting to propose to her. Tiara Anne chose your father and Sasso vowed revenge. He let out his anger afterwards on my kingdom." Patches explained.

"My mother said something about that once, when I was about three. She was with Tiara Anne when she accepted Jackson's proposal." Celeste said to Patches and he nodded.

"Yes, Harriet knew about Sasso's vow."

"Did my grandmother?" Gema asked. She could just envision the perfect Cinderella learning that Sasso had vowed to destroy her kingdom after Jackson was king.

"Cinderella did not know." Patches said. "But I'm sure that if she had, she would have done something irrational."

"That's my grandmother for you. She's still that way." Gema said. Now that Jackson ruled the throne, she lived out her life in quiet solitude in a small room in the castle, knitting and singing to herself and watching her favorite soap operas.

"Enough chitchat. You have to come with me to the Land of Quicksand." Patches said.

"Okay, okay, we're coming." Celeste said and Gema climbed the stairs after Patches.

"Hey Patches, what was Sasso's vow in the first place?" Gema asked before they reached the top. Patches stopped and looked at her over his shoulder.

"Fairy Meadow is the birthplace of Happily-Ever-After, as you know. His vow, because his Happily-Ever-After was crushed, was to destroy it." Patches said. Gema and Celeste's eyes widened. A world without Happily-Ever-After?! Life would cease to exist!

"Come on, he's gone now. But be prepared." Patches warned and Gema was shocked at what she saw.

Everyone in the ballroom were frozen in the exact spot and position that they were in when the blue light touched them. They were pure ice! Celeste's slippers slid on the slippery floor, but Gema's sock feet caused her to not be able to walk at all without gliding. Patches dug his claws into the ice and moved slowly across it. He didn't get far, however, before all four of his paws went out from under him and he sprawled out on the icy floor.

"Stupid paws." He mumbled. "Bit slippery, isn't it?"

"A bit? A lot!" Celeste said.

"Patches, we'll never get out of here!" Gema said as she stood up, then slipped down again. Celeste was the same way not far from her and Patches was struggling to get to his paws.

"Now, now, there's got to be a way." Patches said. "Let's see; One paw at a time…" He lifted his right paw and dug his claws into the ice, following in unison with the other three.

"Gema's right, Patches!" Celeste said as Patches fell again.

"No wait, I have an idea!" Gema said as she pulled herself to her feet by gripping the edge of the table. She grabbed a platter and shoved the icy apples and other fruit off of it. Then she grabbed forks, which had not been frozen. Gema pulled her sleeves over her hands so that the forks wouldn't stick to her warm hands like Gabe's tongue did to a frozen pole when Gema dared him to lick it.

"Here, get on this!" Gema said, slipping her way to Celeste. Gema climbed onto the platter and Celeste got behind her. Gema dug the forks into the frozen floor and used them like ski sticks to glide across the floor. They picked up speed and Celeste reached out and grabbed Patches. They Platter-Skied out of the ballroom and outside the castle.

"Good work, Gema!" Patches praised.

"Thank you. Um, do you know if our rooms are frozen? I really don't want to go on a perilous journey in a ball dress!" Gema said.

"I don't think so. Try your rooms and get whatever else you can." Patches said. "Even if it is frozen, it will thaw on the way to a small pixie village we have to stop at on the way."

"Okay, Patches." Gema said and she and Celeste ran up the stairs to their rooms. Gema threw open her closet door to find her clothes perfectly unfrozen, even a little warm. She slipped her cold feet into a pair of tennis shoes and she changed into her blue jeans and T-shirt. She grabbed her CD player, headphones, heavy metal flashlight, a notebook, and a backpack. She ran outside, back into the warm air where Patches and Celeste were waiting for her.

"Are you ready to go?" Patches asked. Gema nodded.

"Then let's go."



For three days, Patches showed Gema and Celeste the way through the forest.

"Pixie Garden is not much farther up. Come on, now." Patches said, his British voice cheery.

"It's about time! We've been walking for three days now! How far is it to The Land of Quicksand?" Celeste asked. Patches looked at her over his shoulder.

"A good three weeks by foot." He said.

"_Three weeks!_" Gema nearly screamed.

"Three weeks. I'm hoping the Pixies will grant us the ability to fly." Patches said, sitting down. "But they're not very open when it comes to giving strangers Pixie Dust."

"Why?" Celeste asked.

"Because the last time they gave a stranger the ability to fly, he used it for evil, not good."

"Who? Sasso?" Gema asked.

"No, it was Sasso's father, Satto." Patches answered.

"So Sasso's father was evil. Maybe that's where he gets it." Pointed out Gema.

"His father gave up evil after he was born and became a merchant. But the evil was passed on to his son, and when Sasso was little, he wasn't bad. But after your mother chose your father over him, the evil in him began to show."

"Like the Jekyll and Hyde effect." Celeste said. Patches nodded.

"Exactly like the Jekyll and Hyde effect, Celeste."

"Is it reversible?" Asked Gema. Patches shook his head.

"I'm afraid not."

"Then what are we going to do?"

"That much is simple. We find Sasso and defeat him." Patches said.

"How?" Celeste asked.

"Cleverness is the key. You have to know Sasso's every move to outwit him."

"We watch Sasso and we defeat him? Sounds easy enough." Celeste said.

"That sounds easy, but it's not, Celeste." Patches said, correcting her. "Sasso himself is clever. We just have to be cleverer."

"How in the world do you be cleverer than someone?" Gema asked.

"You know their every move. You study them for a few seconds and see the action in your mind's eye. Then play by what you see." Patches explained.

"So it's like watching football or hockey on television?" Gema asked. Her mother strongly discouraged watching any sports, so Gema normally did it in the safety and privacy of her and Celeste's hideout below the pillar.

"A bit, but not really. Trust me, survival instincts will kick in and you'll fight to the bitter end, dare I say." Patches said.

"Bitter end? Patches, are you saying we're going to die?" Celeste asked. Patches shook his head.

"Sasso's bitter end, Celeste. Not yours. Hopefully the fairies will give you a potion that will give you everlasting health for a week. Those potions are called simply Everlasting Health Remedy Potions."

"And will the fairies be able to give us wings, too?" Gema asked. Patches shrugged.

"As I said earlier, I'm hoping."

"What are we waiting for? The sky to fall? Let's go!" Celeste said.

**Sorry it took so long to update. This is on my account on my high school's computer drive! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Celeste, Gema, and Patches made their way up the steep hill that overlooked Pixie Garden.

"Wow." Breathed Gema, looking down over the beautiful city that lay in front of her and her friends.

Pixie Garden was alive with activity. The many pixies and fairies of the enchanted meadow were flying and hovering around the many small shops that surrounded various types of flowers and plants. The residents didn't seem to notice the two twelve year olds and the talking cat that stared down at them and their city. It was as if they were not even there.

"Come along, then." Patches said, taking the lead. He led the girls around the garden.

"Patches? Why can't we just walk right through it?" Celeste asked, but then she hit something hard. She looked in front of her, but there was nothing. But something was there. She had the knot on her head to prove it.

"Ow!" She said.

"That's why." Patches said. "There is a transparent wall in front of you with an invisibility shield over it."

Celeste and Gema put their hands up and felt of the air in front of them. There was indeed a wall in front of them.

"I have visited Pixie Garden before. The only way into the city is to say a special password." Patches explained. He leaned over and whispered "Hammerhead Shark" into the small speaker of the root of a tree. A door opened and the three friends walked into Pixie Garden.

"Atches Pay!" A pixie called out. Patches looked back and smiled.

"Ason May!" Patches said. "Ow hay re a ou yay?"

"What is he saying?" Celeste asked Gema.

"They're talking in Pixie Twiggle-Tongue, also known as Pig Latin." Gema said. "Ello hay! My ame nay is Ema Ge!" Gema said.

"Gema, Celeste, this is Mason." Patches said.

"Ello hay!" Mason said cheerily.

"Ello hay." Celeste said.

"Ason May, e way eed nay oo tay et gay oo tay uh they and lay of ick quay and say." Patches said fluently.

"Ah! Es yay! Ollow fay e may!" Mason said.

"He says follow him" Patches translated. He and the girls followed Mason out of the small alcove of trees near the entrance and followed him to a small shack. Mason handed each of them three bottles of a pinkish-blue liquid.

"It is a otion pay!" Mason said.

"Ank thay oo yay." Patches said. "That is the Potion of Everlasting Health that I told you about." He turned back to Mason.

"An cay e way ave hay ings way?" He asked. Mason shrugged.

"I ont day o nay." He said.

"Ason May, e way eed nay ose they." Patches said.

"I o nay. Ut bay I ant cay ive gay ose they way a."

"E way understand a. Ut bay, ease play elp hay us a!" Gema said carefully and slowly. Her father had taught her a little Pixie Twiggle-Tongue. Mason thought for a minute.

"Alright a. I'll ive gay oo yay ings way. Atches Pay, oo yay irst fay." Mason said, getting what looked like a staple gun. Gema and Celeste gulped.

"Ont day orry way. It oesnt day urt hay." Mason said to the girls.

"He said it doesn't hurt." Patches said when the girls looked confused. Mason opened a drawer and light and sparkles filled the room. Mason pulled out a pair of delicate-looking wings that looked like butterfly wings and carefully placed them on Patches' back. He took the staple gun and connected the wings to Patches. Patches stretched and fluttered his blue-green wings.

"Wow! It doesn't hurt a bit! Celeste, it's your turn." He said as he flew over to the girls. Celeste sat in a chair and waited as Mason pulled out a pair of yellow-gold wings and attached them to her.

"Ese they a may ook lay elicate day, ut bay they rent a. They re a as ard hay as eel stay. And a hen way oo yay ave hay oo tay it fay in mall say ases play, they ill way old fay up a." Mason said as he connected Celeste's wings. Celeste fluttered them and was lifted from her chair.

"Whoa! Gema, they really work!"

"Of course they do, Celeste! They have to!" Patches said.

"Ema Ge! Or yay urn tay!" Mason said.

"Kay o." Gema said as she sat down in the chair. "It feels like I'm getting my ears pierced."

"But trust me, it doesn't hurt like that!" Celeste said from in the air. Mason pulled out a pair of purple wings and stapled them to Gema's back. Gema was soon in the air beside her friends.

"E bay areful cay! Oo yay ust may owder pay or yay ings way ith way is they owder pay!" Mason said. He handed Gema a container of sparkly powder than reminded her of her ball body shimmer.

"Anks thay." Patches said. "Come on guys, we have to go."

"E bay areful cay, Atches Pay! Ema Ge! Eleste Ce!" Mason said as the three flew off towards the exit. "Hm. Maybe I should have told them not to swim with those wings. Oh well!" He muttered under his breath as Patches, Gema, and Celeste flew from the dome.



"We can't swim with these, guys." Patches said. "They'll get sticky and pasty and heavy. Rain is fine, but swimming is an absolute no."

"We know, Patches. We won't." Celeste said. Her long hair flew behind her as she and her friends flew off towards the Land of Quicksand.

"The Land of Quicksand is just over that hill!" Patches said. A sudden clap of thunder caused them all to look up. Rolling black clouds loomed over them.

"We have to land. It looks like this one will be a doosey." Patches said. Rain began to fall lightly, but the thunder clashed loudly and lightning flashed close. The three companions swooped down into a canopy of Juniper Velvet Trees, a tree common around Pixie Garden. The velvety leaves were perfect for beds.

Gema wondered vaguely if she could live the rest of her life here in the branches of the Juniper Velvet Trees, with wings to take her wherever she wanted to go. She could learn the language of Pixie Twiggle-Tongue and live there, as an overly large fairy. Gema sighed as she folded one of the fine velvet leaves into a pillow.

"Dang paws." Patches mumbled under his breath.

"Need help there, Patches?" Celeste asked.

"Well, yes, if you wouldn't mind." Patches answered. Gema crawled across the large, flat top of the tree under the canopy to where Patches had chosen to build his nest for the night. She folded the leaves into a bed and Patches curled up on it. Celeste covered him up and she and Gema both went back to their own beds. It wasn't going to be easy. But they had to unfreeze the kingdom.

**I love this story! It was actually supposed to be a short story no longer than I think two pages. Ha! It's now a Long Short Story! Review please!**

**-Robin**


	4. Chapter 4

"That's it! That's the Land of Quicksand!" Patches called the next day as he, Gema, and Celeste flew towards the Land of Quicksand.

"That's it?" Gema asked. She looked on at the land where she and her friends would face an enemy set on ridding the world of Happily-Ever-After.

The Land of Quicksand was a land that never got any rain. It was always scorching hot and the ground was cracked and dry from no rain. The Land of Quicksand had once been the place where Trolls dwelled, but Trolls had since then gone extinct, and when Sasso found the abandoned land, it dried up from his magic and turned into Dust Bowl Paradise. That wasn't the name, but that's what everyone called it due to the numerous dust storms that plagued the city.

"What are we going to do once we get in there?" Gema asked.

"Outsmart Sasso." Patches said. "Remember?"

"Yeah." Celeste said.

"Anyway, let's go." Patches said. He flew over the hill with the girls behind him, following.

"I sure hope this works, Gema!" Celeste said.

"It will! I hope!" Gema said. She flew over the dry ground and she couldn't help but hope that when they defeated Sasso, the land would once again be lush and full of, well, quicksand.

They flew to the edge of the building where Sasso lived.

"Alright. Now, inside this castle is where Sasso lives. He could be anywhere in here, and he could have cameras up and running, so be careful." Patches instructed. Gema and Celeste nodded, then followed Patches into the castle.

The castle was damp, but not dark. In fact, it was well lit. The hallways were illuminated by the evening sun and torches of all kinds.

"Sasso's a rich guy, huh?" Celeste asked.

"Sh! He could hear you!" Patches said. Celeste shut her mouth.

"Patches, what if we can't defeat Sasso? What will become of us then?" Gema asked.

"Now, now, this is not the time to be pessimistic." Patches said. Suddenly, a loud siren sounded and a large fishing net covered the three. Loud calls came from the hallways and guards, which were really giant Lego men with microchips planted on their heads, ran towards them.

"How about _now_, Mr. Optimistic?" Celeste asked Patches, who's wings drooped.

"Don't worry; I'll have us out in a minute." Gema said, sawing at the net with her pocketknife, something if her mother knew she owned and used, she'd be sent to The Royal Academy for Princes and Princess for sure!

"What do we have here?" A robotic voice said. A Lego hand swooped down and grabbed Gema's knife. "A pocketknife."

"Hey! Give that back you oversized piece of plastic!" Gema said. The Lego man laughed.

"Big words for such a small girl." He said.

"If you were the size of a normal Lego man, mister, I'd be saying that to _you._" Gema informed him. Lego Robot Dude turned to his fellow Lego peeps.

"Take the tow girls to the dungeon. Master Sasso will hear of this. And give the little one her knife back. She can't use it where she's going." He instructed. "As for the cat here, I know for a fact that Master Sasso would love a new animal for his collection." Patches hissed and spat in the Lego Dude's face.

"Patches!" Celeste called.

"Don't worry about me. Just defeat Sasso!" He called.

Lego Robot Dude, not to be confused with Lego Dude and Robot Lego Dude, gathered up the net like a sack. He slung it over his shoulder.

"Ow! That hurt, you big hunk of junk!" Gema said.

"Let us go!" Celeste inquired. Lego Robot Dude went down a damp, dark flight of stairs. He reached a large opening with rusty jail cells. He opened one of the creaky doors and tossed the girls in.

"Here's your knife back, little one." He said with a sneer to his robotic voice. Gema caught it and shoved it in her pocket.

"You tell Sasso he won't get away with this!" She said.

"We'll get out of here somehow!" Added Celeste.

"I doubt it." And with that, Lego Robot Dude slammed the door to the cell, leaving the girls in the dark.

**Sorry it took so long! I'm working on it at school in my small bits of freetime, which isn't often or long. **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Lego men. OK, so I own the characters, but not the Lego company._**

**Please review!**

**-Robin**


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, great. What are we going to do now?" Celeste asked. Gema opened the blade of her pocketknife again.

"We're going to get out of here. Stop worrying." She said.

"If you're telling me not to worry, then why am I worrying?" Celeste grumbled. Gema worked her knife's screwdriver into the keyhole and began to spin it around in the hole. Nothing happened.

Celeste, meanwhile, wandered to the small window. She looked up through it at the setting sun.

"Uh!" Gema said in frustration. "I almost had it!" A sudden beam of light at the staircase caused her to freeze. She snapped the screwdriver attachment back onto the knife and shoved it in her pocket.

"Master Sasso wants to see you." Robot Lego Dude said. He opened the door and Gema and Celeste walked out. Robot Lego Dude herded them up the stairs, down the halls, and into a large room. At the far end sat Sasso, on a throne of silver and gold.

_This dude must think he's a king! _Gema thought. _And he is; the King of Lego Men._

"I hear you were caught on my kingdom's grounds." He said. "I thought I froze you both."

"Well if you had, we wouldn't be standing here now, would we?" Gema snapped, something her mother would have grounded her for being disrespectful, even if she snapped at a mortal enemy.

Sasso chuckled. "That doesn't matter. I have you and the cat right where I want you." He said.

"Where did you take Patches?" Celeste demanded.

"Oh, you mean the cat that somehow acquired fairy wings? Oh, don't worry. He's being taken good care of."

"What do you mean by that, you big bully?" Gema asked. Sasso smiled.

"He's going to be added to my collection of stuffed animals." He said. Gema and Celeste gasped.

"No!" They said in unison, the thought of their feline friend being hurt enraging them.

"Yes!" Sasso said. He turned to Lego Robot Dude. "Take them to the high tower." He commanded.

"Yes, Master Sasso." Lego Robot Dude said. He grabbed Gema and Celeste by the upper arms so that they couldn't try and fly away. He nearly dragged them to the tower at the edge of the castle and forced them to climb the stairs. He shoved them into yet another cell and locked the door.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Celeste asked. Gema took out her pocketknife and opened the nail file attachment.

"Sawing our way out of here." She said, beginning to saw at the bars over the window.

"But Gema, we can't fly down. The guards are more likely to see us if we use our wings than if we drop down. And if we drop down, we could get hurt." Celeste said. Gema stopped. She was right.

"Oh, who am I kidding? We'll never get out of here." She said. Celeste twirled a strand of hair on her finger. She suddenly stopped, and stared at her hair.

"Yes we will." She said, taking Gema's knife and opening the blade. She began to saw at her extremely thick hair.

"Celeste, what are you doing?" Gema asked.

"Look, the Rapunzel family has very strong hair, and when braided, it's stronger than any rope." She said. "We'll just climb down from here with my hair as a rope."

"But Celeste, it'll take forever to grow it back." Gema said.

"Not really. The Rapunzel family's hair also grows faster than your average hair, too. It'll be back to its original length within a month." Celeste said.

"You never told me that." Gema said, grinning. Celeste shrugged.

"Never had a reason to. Come on, let's get out of here and go find Patches!" She said. She carefully tied her long braid to one of the bars while Gema sawed at it with her nail file attachment on her pocketknife.

"There!" She said finally, breaking away the bar.

"Go on!" Celeste said. Gema bit her lip and nodded. Careful not to knick her wings on the rough, sharp shards of the bar that still was attached to the concrete window, Gema began to climb. Celeste's hair reached far enough down until there was only about four feet to jump from. She fluttered down the rope with ease. After many years of playing in her tree fort, where the only way in and out was climbing a rope, Gema was a natural.

"OK, Celeste! Come on!" Gema said. Celeste peered out of the window cautiously.

"Is it safe?" She called down. Gema nodded and Celeste slid down the rope, gracefully fluttering to the ground.

"OK, let's go!" Gema said. She and Celeste ran off into the night to find Patches.

**A/N- Sorry it's so short, ya'll! Hope you're enjoying! **

**Review, por favor. Gracias!**

**-Robin**


	6. Chapter 6

"Where do you think he is?" Celeste asked. Gema shrugged.

"I don't know. The best thing I can think to do is crawl around in the ventilation shafts." She said.

"Oh, good idea!" Celeste agreed.

"Come on!" The two snuck around the castle until they came to a drainage pipe.

"Please don't let this be the sewer pipe!" Gema prayed out loud. She glanced in.

"I think this is Sasso's main water system." Celeste said, her wings fluttering from anticipation.

"It looks clean." Gema commented, looking hard at the water flowing in front of her. "Just don't drink it."

"Ha ha, very funny." Celeste said. "It's not like I'm just going to plunge my face right into it!"

"That was a joke." Gema said. "And anyway, this may be our only way in!"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" The girls ducked, making sure their wings stayed angled to where they wouldn't knick the roof of the pipe or get wet. Gema saw a ladder and a vent.

"Celeste, I'm going to fly up there and see where that vent leads!" Gema whispered. "I'll tell you if it's safe." Gema was lifted off of her feet and gently flew up the ladder hole and peered up through the vent. To their luck, it led to a hallway.

"Celeste! This leads to a hall! If we can move this vent-top, we can crawl out and find a ventilation shaft!" Gema said.

"OK!" Celeste said as she flew up to the vent-top. She and Gema moved it aside. Gema cautiously poked her head out. A guard passed her and she ducked down, making sure to keep her eyes above the rim just enough to see him round the corner and disappear.

"OK, cost is clear!"

Gema and Celeste hovered silently through the opening and alighted on the floor. They replaced the vent-top and ran through the halls, looking for a ventilation shaft.

"Gema, I see one!" Celeste called and pointed about five feet in front of them. She and Gema ran to it. It was screwed shut. Gema used the screwdriver tool attachment of her pocketknife to open it and she and Celeste climbed in, carefully replacing the vent opening after them.

"OK, listen for Patches' voice!" Gema said.

"And for those Robot Dudes." Celeste added. She and Gema carefully crawled through the shafts, listening carefully as they went.

"Ow!" Celeste yelped. Gema froze and looked down through one of the vents at a pair of guards stopped to listen. They stayed put for a second, their Lego heads tilted, then shrugged and walked off. Gema let out her breath, which she had been holding self-consciously since Celeste had spoken. She turned to her best friend.

"What happened?" She asked. Celeste was holding the palm of her hand.

"I cut my hand on a shard of metal back there!" Celeste said. She showed her palm to Gema. It did have a pretty big cut on it. Gema sighed and pulled out her reading glasses. She put them on her face and wrapped the cleaning cloth around Celeste's hand.

"There. Now come on!" Gema said. She and Celeste continued to crawl around, listening for Patches' voice. Suddenly, Celeste stopped.

"Gema, listen!" She said. "I think it's Patches!" Gema cocked her head to one side and listened.

"Let go of me you microchiped piece of putty!" Patches' voice said, his British accent strong with anger. Gema and Celeste peered down through a vent into a room filled with live animals.

"I like that one. But I have one for you, Mr. Kitty Cat." The guard, a Lego man with a white trench coat, said as he dropped Patches into a tank-like cage. "No."

"I'm warning you!" Patches warned. He fluttered his blue-green wings, trying to get out of the tank, but the Lego man suddenly reached in and plucked the glossy velveteen wings from Patches' back, causing him to fall back into the tank with a soft thud.

"Gema, he took his wings!" Celeste whispered to Gema.

"Sh! Patches will be fine!" She said, hushing Celeste, whose short blonde hair hung in her face with no way of keeping it back. The Lego dude in the trench coat left, leaving Patches alone in the tank. He curled into a ball and thought about Gema and Celeste. He hoped that they were able to defeat Sasso.

Gema and Celeste, meanwhile in the vents, were busy removing the screws from the corners of the shaft opening with Gema's pocketknife. They removed it and the two carefully fluttered out of the shafts and alighted on the floor in front of the tank.

"Patches!" Gema hissed, tapping on the almost-soundproof glass. "Patches!" Patches' ears pricked and he jumped to his feet.

"Gema!" He said.

"We're getting you out of here!" Gema said, getting to work on the keyhole at the top of the cage.

"There's no time! You and Celeste must get back to the throne room! Sasso is about to freeze the world and make everyone his servants! You must hurry! I'll be fine!" He said. Gema looked at him. What was he thinking?

"Go!" Patches said again. Gema nodded and she and Celeste flew from the room, their wings beating about one hundred miles per hour. They sped through the hallways to the throne room. They once again alighted on the floor and peered into the throne room.

Sasso stood in front of a green crystal ball, saying some sort of enchantment similar to that of which he used on Gema's kingdom. "By the power of the Vomit Crystal…" He said.

"Ew!" Gema and Celeste said together. They looked at each other, then back at Sasso. He was saying something just out of earshot.

"We have to smash that crystal!" Gema said. Celeste didn't answer. "Celeste?" She asked, turning around.

Celeste's mouth was covered by a Robot Lego Dude's hand.

"Let her go!" Gema said. She looked around for something to protect herself with, finally spotting a suit of armor. She grabbed the sword, which was small, just big enough for a twelve year old to pick it up. She brought over her shoulder like she was about to swing it like a baseball bat.

"I'm not scared of you, little girl." Robot Lego Dude said.

"You should be." Gema retorted, pointing the sword at him. "Now let her go." Robot Lego Dude chuckled, but he did not let Celeste go.

"I'm warning you." Gema threatened. "If you don't let her go, I'll hit you so hard, that little chip of yours will cease to exist!" Robot Lego Dude just stared at her.

"As I said before, puny girl, I am not scared of you." With that, Gema swung the sword, hitting Robot Lego Dude in the head, causing it to come off like any regular Lego man's head would do.

"Ow…" Robot Lego Dude muttered as he shut down. His body fell to the ground, and his head's red battery lights shut off.

"I warned you." Gema said.

"I didn't know you were so crafty like that!" Celeste said, meaning the way Gema had swung the sword. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Actually, my dad taught me. Mom was away shopping." Shopping was just one of the many things Tiara Anne was good at.

"I see. Come on! We have to get in there and smash that crystal!" Celeste said. She and Gema swung open the door to find Sasso exactly where they had left him.

"You!" Sasso said when he saw the girls. "I thought I locked you up."

"You can't keep us locked up like you can Patches!" Gema said under her breath.

"You should have known we'd escape!" Celeste screamed. Sasso smiled an evil smile.

"I see you got a haircut." He said, knowing full and well that the Rapunzel family was very proud of their long hair. Celeste fingered her chin-length hair and scowled.

"Sasso, you know you can't win." Gema said.

"Oh, but I can. And I will." Sasso said. He looked at Gema and Celeste. Did these…_girls_ think that they could defeat him, the powerful Sasso of the Vomit Crystal? He thought not.

"Oh no you can't." Gema said, taking the sword into a bat position.

Sasso laughed. "You don't scare me."

"You would if you saw what I did to you Lego buddy out there." Gema snapped. Sasso's smile vanished.

"I don't want to hurt you." He said.

"Bring it on, Sassy." Gema said. With that, Sasso threw a Power Ball at her the color of the Vomit Crystal itself from his very fingers. Gema swung at it with her sword, making it fly back towards Sasso and hit him square in the chest, making him fall back with a heavy _thud_.

"Ha! I told you!" Gema said. Sasso jumped to his feet and sent another Power Ball flying at her. Gema put her sword up to defend herself. The Power Ball shattered as it hit the sharp blade. Gema opened her eyes and saw that Sasso was preparing a bigger, more powerful Power Ball. Gema ran at him with her sword. He dodged, sending Gema and the sword towards the wall.

"No!" Gema said as the sword lodged itself deep in the plaster and wood wall. Sasso smiled an evil grin. Gema looked to Celeste for help, but she was help by the arm by Lego Dude.

Sasso formed the biggest Power Ball of the battle, a Mega Stun Ball. If it hit you, you'd be frozen for three days. Gema's eyes widened and she tried to get the sword from the wall with no luck.

"Looks like you're out of options." Sasso said as he swirled the ball in his hands for a moment. Then he reared back his hand as though he was going to throw a baseball when a yowl and a furious hissing caught him by surprise.

Patches tore into the throne room, hissing furiously. He jumped onto Sasso's back, digging his claws into Sasso's back. Sasso let out a yell of pain and tried to get the small cat from his back.

"Leave her alone!" Patches said, scratching the back of Sasso's head, which was protected by a mass of thick blonde hair.

"Get off of me!" Sasso said. He whirled around and sent Patches to the floor. Patches landed on his feet and shook himself off, turning only to find an enraged Sasso forming a Blaster Orb, one of the nastiest of the Vomit Crystal's Power Orbs. Gema watched in horror as Sasso sent the ball hurtling towards Patches. It caught Patches in the side, sending him twenty feet across the room, slamming him into the wall. He fell to the ground, unmoving.

"Patches!" Celeste and Gema wailed at the same time. Sasso began to snicker.

"Take that you mangy furball!" He said. Gema could feel her blood boiling. She grasped the handle of the sword, and with one tug, she pulled it from the wall as if she was pulling a toothpick from a piece of a sandwich.

"_SASSO!_" She boomed. Sasso turned around. "_Bring it on!_"

Sasso turned and made another Power Ball. He threw it at Gema, who brought the sword back into bat-position again. She watched in almost slow motion as the Power Ball barreled towards her. She swung the sword and hit the Power Ball, causing it to bounce and head back towards Sasso, where it hit him in the gut and sent him flying across the room about twenty feet to where he landed in his throne, sitting upright, unconscious. Gema stared at him, then burst out laughing.

"Gema!" Celeste called. Gema turned back to her best friend. "Help me out here!" Celeste said, gesturing with her head to Lego Dude. Gema, for the third time that day, brought the sword over her shoulder.

"Let her go or you'll be plastic jerky!" She warned. Lego Dude immediately let go of Celeste's arm and Celeste ran to Gema.

"You did it!" She said. "You defeated Sasso!"

"If Patches hadn't clawed him like that, I'd be jerky, though!" She said. Her smile suddenly transformed into a look of concern.

"Oh my gosh; Patches!" She said. She and Celeste ran over to Patches. He wasn't moving.

**A/N- Not Patches! As I once said in my fic Until Proven Guilty, in case you haven't noticed already, I write with my fingers, not my brain. So if you see any spelling or grammar errors, blame my fingers, not my intelligence. **

**Blame the fingers!**

**¡Review, por favor! ¡Gracias! ¡Hasta luego!**

**-Rockin' Robin**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the last chapter before the Pixie Twiggle-Tounge Translation. Sorry!**

"Patches! No!" Gema screamed. She and Celeste sank to the ground beside their feline friend, the one who had journeyed all this way to help them get Gema's kingdom unfrozen. The one who had risked his life to save Gema's. Gema felt tears run down her face as she looked at Patches. She turned back to Sasso, who was waking up. She shoved the sword in his face, barely an inch away from his nose.

"_Bring…him…back…_" She said.

"I'm sorry, what?" Sasso said.

"Bring him back! Bring Patches back!" She screamed at him. Sasso looked at her funny, then rubbed a hand trough his blonde hair, which had been black when Gema had met him. She wasn't sure how it had turned blonde.

"I'm sorry, who's Patches? And who are you?" Sasso asked. Gema stopped and lowered the sword.

"You don't remember anything, do you?" She asked. Sasso shook his head.

"No." He said, shaking his head. If he didn't know who she was, how was she supposed to get him to unfreeze her home?

"Listen to me, Sassy Man. You better remember how to unfreeze stuff because if you don't, my kingdom will cease to exist!" She said, angry at what had happened to Patches. Sasso looked down at her sword, then at her. He could tell she was serious about it.

"Alright, alright. There's no reason to be so hostile about it." He said as he went over to the Vomit Crystal.

"By the Power of the Vomit Crystal, unfreeze what I have done and undo anything that I have done that can be undone!" He said.

Though she couldn't see it, Gema could sense the melting of the ice in Fairy Meadow. If Sasso had amnesia for real, then Happily Ever After was saved! She knew she should be happy, but with Patches…

"Gema! Look!" Celeste screamed. Gema turned and ran to her friend. She looked at Patches, where a beam of light surrounded him, like a halo. Blue-green butterfly wings began to grow from his shoulders. His breath regulated and he was lifted into the air, as if he was being levitated.

"_Patches!_" Celeste and Gema screamed. The halo of light disappeared from around him, and Celeste caught him in midair if he should lose wing-power.

"Patches! Patches, wake up!" Celeste said, shaking him gently. Sasso came up behind her.

"Who is he?" He asked. Gema looked over her shoulder and moved her wing so she could see Sasso's face. He was serious. He didn't yet know the cat he had nearly killed.

"A cat; a cat that can talk." Gema answered simply; being as mad as she was at him, it was all she could say.

"Patches, wake up." Celeste said.

"Giant catnip!" Patches said. Gema cocked one eyebrow up.

"Giant catnip? He must be dreaming!" She said with a laugh. Sasso ran over to him throne and grabbed the overly large cushion and set in on the floor for Celeste to set Patches on.

"Oo! An overly large bowl of Frisky Cat cat food! And a big scratching post! AND A GIANT ROBOT MOUSE!" Patches screamed in delight, and flew into the air.

"Patches! Patches, wake up!" Gema called out to him and Patches opened his eyes.

"What? Where?" He asked, looking at Gema, Celeste and Sasso. "Gema, Celeste, look out!" He said. He flew towards Sasso, but Gema caught him.

"Patches, he has amnesia. He doesn't remember what he did. He doesn't remember you, me, Celeste, or freezing Fairy Meadow." She said. Patches looked at her funny.

"What do you mean 'he has amnesia'?! He tried to kill me!" Patches said, his British accent making it hard to distinguish what he had said.

"We know. But when Gema hit his last Power Ball, it bounced back and sent him flying through the room." Celeste said.

"And he apparently hit his head…really, really hard." Gema added, her wings fluttering from amusement.

"I have no clue who you three are or what I've done, but I can tell you this," Sasso said. "That's the last enchantment for me!"

"Good." Gema said.

"Now all I need is a job…" Sasso said. "I could probably get one at the local Dwarf Booster Seat factory."

"Celeste!" Gema hissed under her breath.

"What?" She asked.

"Isn't Merlin in need of an apprentice?" Gema asked. Celeste nodded. Merlin was her next door neighbor.

"Yeah, he is. He was hoping that Vivi could be his apprentice one day, but seeing as she got turned into a frog…" Celeste said, mentioning her bratty younger sister that was turned into a frog when she got too cocky at school with an Animal Shifter. Animal Shifters had the ability to turn themselves and anyone else into any animal they wanted, and they generally had hot tempers. Vivi had actually turned into the perfect pet for Celeste, though she often "forgot" to feed her her flies. Celeste would eventually feed her when Vivi began to croak up a storm (Literally. When Vivi was angry, the whole house was a sudden rainstorm.).

"What about Sasso? He knows magic, and Merlin needs an apprentice." Gema said.

"I guess." Celeste said. "It'd sure beat working at the Dwarf Booster Seat factory!"

"Hey, Sasso!" Gema said. Sasso turned around. "Why don't you come back with us? Merlin's in need of an apprentice." She said.

"Perfect! I hear Dwarfs are pretty mean when it come to their height anyway. You know, I like shiny things." Sasso said.

"Oh boy," Patches said.

"I'll say! He's become totally random!" Celeste said with a smile. Gema smiled.

"Perfect! Merlin's random, too."

"Come on, let's get out of here." Patches said, fluttering his wings.

"Come on, Sasso." Gema commanded. She, Celeste, and Patches flew out the door with Sasso not far behind.



Gema would miss her wings. She, Celeste, and Patches were on their way back to Pixie Garden to return their wings. They alighted at the invisible door, and Patches whispered "Hammerhead Shark" again.

"Ason May!" Patches called. Mason turned around.

"Atches Pay! Ema Ge! Eleste Ce! Ou've yay eturned ray!" Mason said.

"Es yay, we ave hay!" Gema said. She had been practicing her Pixie Twiggle-Tongue the whole way back.

"Ood gay." Mason said.

"Do we have to give up our wings?" Celeste asked Mason, and Patches translated.

"Es yay." Mason said. "Ollow fay e may." Celeste, Gema and Patches followed Mason to the house where they had received their wings in the first place.

"Ema Ge, ou yay irst fay." Mason said. Gema sat down in front of Mason, waiting for her wings to come off. Mason gently tugged at the wing, but it didn't budge.

"Uh oh." She heard him mumble.

"Hat way?" She asked.

"Ey they on't way ome cay off!" Mason said. "I uess gay at they eans may ou yay et gay o tay eep kay em they!" Mason said.

"Yay!" Gema and Celeste said happily, and flew up into the air.

"Ake tay are cay of em they." Mason said.

"E way ill way!" Celeste said.

"Ood gay bye, Atches Pay, Ema Ge, and a Eleste Ce!" Mason said. "Ee say ou yay ater lay!"

"Bye!" They called.

"That was interesting." Patches said. "No one who had barrowed Pixie Wings has ever got to keep them!"

"Then I guess we're special, huh?" Gema asked, doing a flip in the air.

"I guess so." Patches said. There was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"What is it, Patches?" Celeste asked.

"Well, you both have a kingdom to return to. I have no place." Patches said honestly.

"Oh yes you do!" Gema said. "You're staying in Fairy Meadow! We couldn't have done it without you! You helped save Happily Ever After, Patches!"

"Really?!" Patches said. He whooped in the air and did a back flip.

"Boy, you're happy." Celeste said.

"I feel like a kitten again!" Patches said.

"Come on, I can't wait to show Gabe and Mom my wings!" Gema said. "Race you!"



Two weeks later, Gema sped down the hall. She was late…_again!_

_Wings or no wings,_ She thought. _Some things will never change._

It was Patches' knighting ceremony. When Tiara Anne and Jackson had heard the story of how he had helped them, Jackson had immediately begun to plan a position for him in the kingdom.

Gema sped through the corridor.

"You're late again, Gema!" Celeste whispered.

"I know. You'd think that now I have wings I'd be more punctual." Gema said seriously.

"I know. Anyway, come on! The ceremony is about to start!" Celeste said. She and Gema flew through the door. Celeste alighted in a chair next to her mother in a group of chairs that were set up right beside Tiara Anne and Jackson. Gema alighted next to her father.

Patches came into the room with a small velvet cloak draped over his shoulders away from his wings He held his head high as he walked – not flew – towards the royal family.

Jackson leaned over to Tiara Anne. "I think Gema should knight him." He whispered.

"You what?!" Tiara Anne demanded.

"Gema should knight him. After all, she will rule this kingdom some day." Jackson said.

"Jackson, the girl is twelve years old! She's not old enough to knight!"

"Sure she is! If she's old enough to ride a four-wheeler no handed, she's old enough to knight."

Tiara Anne began to make funny noises.

"I was kidding, honey." Jackson said.

Patches had almost reached them when Jackson handed the scepter to Gema.

"You knight him." Jackson said. Gema smiled and nodded. She stood up when Patches had reached her.

"Patches of…" Gema said, struggling with what to say next. "Somewhere." She said finally. "I knight you Patches of…" She once again struggled. "Come on, guys, help me out here!" She called out to the crowd. They began to call out random things.

"Lilac!" One called.

"Quill pens!" Shouted another.

"The If We Get Froze Department!"

"Yes!" Gema said, pointing in the direction of the last one. "The If We Get froze Department. I knight you Patches of The If We Get Froze Department." She lightly touched the shoulders of Patches. She looked at her parents.

Jackson looked as if he was about to pop from laughter, and Tiara Anne was holding her face in her hands. Gema looked at Celeste, who was in the same position as Tiara Anne, but Gema could hear her laughing.

"Thanks, Gema." Patches said.

"And I'd like to announce that Sasso Amnesia is now Merlin's apprentice!' Jackson said, standing up. Gema smiled. Sasso's last enchantment hadn't been his last after all, but now his enchantments were for good.

The crowd dispersed and everyone went into the ball room. The newly-waxed floor shone.

"Ah hem." Jackson said, taping his glass. "I'd like to propose a toast." He said. "To Gema and to Celeste and of course to Patches of The If We Get Froze Department. You did good, guys." He said. Everyone clinked glasses and Tiara Anne leaned over to Gema.

"Gema, you're not sitting in your chair." She said. Gema looked down. Her glittering wings were fluttering with happiness.

"Sorry." She said.

"That's alright, dear." Tiara Anne said. Celeste came and sat beside Gema.

"By the way," Tiara Anne said. "Do you really know how to ride a four-wheeler no handed?" The girls exchanged a look.

"Uh, yeah." They answered at the same time. Tiara Anne began to make funny noises again.

"What's wrong with her?" Patches asked.

"Oh nothing." Gema said. "But I think we better get out of here."

"Yep."

"You aren't going anywhere, young lady." Tiara Anne said. Gema grinned.

"Tootles!" She said. She then flew up as fast as she could.

"Gema, she's mad." Celeste said, flying after her.

"Hey, I could have started a food fight or sledded across the floor! Or she could have seen that I'm not wearing any shoes again." Gema said with a smile.

"Yeah. You'd be in deep is she found that out." Celeste agreed.

"Definitely." Gema agreed.

"Gema Sparkle Charming!" Tiara Anne called after her and Celeste, making them freeze. "You're not wearing any shoes!"

_**The End!**_

* * *

**I hope you liked this! This story is dedicated to my most loyal review (And Patches' biggest fan) _Piratess of Summer._ You changed your name, huh? **

**I do hope to do a sequel to this, but I have to come up with a name. Any suggestions? Please review!**

**-Robin**


End file.
